The Silence Dosent Mask Our Tears
by amrcanhorrorglee
Summary: When Willben and his daughter move to California after the "Unsexpected" death of his wife he dosent excpect that both he and his daughter will fined unconventional love and romance.
1. CHAtper 1

Will Harmoned moved to LA to fullfil his life long ambition of being a high school glee club teacher. This was all he wanted he even left his business of giving out prescriptions drugs to his psycotic patients.

Two days ago his wife walked in on him fucking his daughters boyfriend, Lary "PUCK" Harvey. It was so humilating that his wife had a miscarriage right then and there, Puck had to cut the umbilical cord to sever the tie from the dead baby to the mother who died in the childs birth.

Will looked at the corpses then to his lover boy, "I think you should tell my daughter about this."

"I think she knows," Puck said, gesturing to the window where Violet-Rachel had writen _We're THROUGH_ on the fogged up tear stained glass.

January 1, 1984

"I though you LOVED ME!" yells the acne ridden pool boy to the man sitting on the lounge chair next to the pool table.

"Please, you were a joke. I think it would be best if we forget the complications that occured bettween us," Said the man, chalking up his pool cue.

Just then his wife came through the door closing it behind her and the man tried to explain the lack of clothing, she pulled out a gun and shot Harry Stiles in the foreheadbut the bullet only popped on of the many zits. He fell to the ground with relleif that for once his ugly fat face had been a good thing.

In a fit of rage Constence took the cue and rammed it into his stomach with such force it went right through the other side.

After a few seconds she heard her husband laugh behind her and she coldly turned around and held the gun to her head then turned it on him shooting him 5 times in the chest. Feelin no remorse for her cheating husband and the little fag he im-man-pregnated she dug to deep holes in the garden then planted a patch of thick red roses over ther graves. Then cleaned up the blood in the pool room in enough time to promptly pick up her toddlers from preschool.

the present.

Rachel-Violet stood in the kitchen, sobbing. She lifted the lid off of the solid gold cake platter and tearfully stroked the cake. Rachel-Violet picked a butcher knife up off of the counter and began to cut the cake.

"You're doing it wrong." came a voice form around the corner.

"If you really want to slice that cake, start on the inside."

Rachel-Violet cut the cake from the inside out. She turned around to offer him a piece of cake, but he was gone. Rachel-Violet threw the cake in his direction. It ricocheted off the door frame and landed in the trash. Rachel-Violet force-fed the rest of her cake to her chihuahua, Artie. Her chihuahua had grown too obese to walk, so she towed it around behind her in a makeshift wheelchair she had created from a children's duck toy. Because of this, the small dog bounced up and down as she walked, leading the chihuahua to vomit constantly. RV then walked out of the room and into the newly painted living room. She kicked off her shoes and throught them on the floor, then she grabbed herself a cigerett out of her purse and put it into her mouth about to light it when it spontainusly combusted. This should have been a concern but she was so focused on other things she barely noticed.

"I would like to have the sex with you tonite…." vivien Harmon said. "Yes please." said Willben Harmon. Willben went to the basement to put on his black rubber fetish suit. Meanwhile, Tate was putting on his rubber suit which looked exactly like Willben Harmon. Willben Harmon became entangled in the black rubber suit and tumbled down the basment steps to the second basment (he was already in the basement) Tate entered the bedroom and began to intercourse with Viven. Tate left the room and went down the stairs. He passed Willben Harmon on the way up the stairs, but Willben had put the suit on backwards and could not see anything but the reflection of his dishwater green eyes in the shiny latex suit, which reminded him of the side mirrors in the red Mercedes he used to drive when he was studying psychology in community college twenty-five years ago. Willben shook his head, clearing the memory. What was he thinking? He had never been to college. Nor did he know how to drive a car (not that that stopped him). Willben entered Vivien's room. "Ready for round 2?, she said. Willben began to intercourse with her. "What are you doing?" Vivien asked from the doorway. Willben realized that he had ben sexually assaulting his daughters uneaten, dog vomit covered cake from two weeks ago.

"Why did I even keep this thing?" Willben thought.

"You have frosting on your dick" Vivien said helpfully.

"That's vomit." Willben corrected her. "The frosting is creamier." Soon the new housekeeper was by Willben's side, suggesting ways to clean the frosting off of himself. Willben screamed, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS IS NOT FROSTING" The housekeeper went into cardiac arrest. Willben pushed her out of the way and he and his wife went downstairs.

RV sat on the roof playing angry birds on her ipod at max volume. Suddenly she was joined by the creepy kid from two weeks ago. As he sat down he said something she couldent hear over the high piched angry birds theme music. "What did you say?" she asked in a quizzical tone.

"I just said I had sex with your mom last night. She's awful in bed."

Still deaf from the music RV just laughed at the whatever it is he said.

" I agree," she hoped this would answer his question. "So are you attending McKinly high this year."

"I would be but I got kicked out for -." A sudden gust of wind blocked out his monologue. RV was slightly happy she was bored of what he was saying anyway. The wind broke a branch that hit Tate in the forehead and pushed him off the roof.

Rv looked around and saw Tate sitting next to her, he looked at her Ipod and the game of angry birds that she was paying full atention to. "I like birds to," he said.

"Thats cool." RV said coldly then walked over to her window and slid in side. Five minutes had pased, Tate was still thinking he should deffenitly kill RV but then through her off the property so that no one in the house would have to deal with he bitchiness for eternity. When she walkedd back out on to the roof he felt like throwing her off but it was in the middle of the day and he wanted a more elaborate plan for the new girl who resided in his room. When she sat down he saw she was carrying a book.

" I thought you might like it," she said handing him a cheat book on angry birds. "I use it all the time. Its a real lifesaver."

"Ummm Thanks?" he said, thinking of how he could use this book to start a fire in the basment that could cause the new dispicable owners to leave the house.

"No problem, I have like ten copies."

"McKinley High School" the enormous sign said. RV tapped the person nearest to her on the shoulder. "Is this McKinley High School?"

"No," the girl said into her cellphone. RV was puzzled. She turned around and walked away, since this was obviously not McKinley High School.

Meanwhile, the glee club was holding rehearsals. "La la la la la la!" Willben said as he walked into the room. "La la la," said a student. "La LA!" another student yelled angrily. "LA LA LA la la LA LA LA" a different student screamed. "LA LA LA" Willben said loudly. The room went silent. At that moment, a burly football player stormed in with a slushie. The football player splashed the slushie on Puck's face and rolled away on his rollerblades, whistling. The students began to laughed. "la la la la," the laughed. Puck began to scream in agony. "LAAAAAAAAAAA," he screamed. "LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH OH LORD" The acidic blue slushie was burning the skin off of half of his face. Willben Harmon sent the slushied student to the nurse. When he returned two minutes later, half of his face and hair had been burned off. Willben stared at the student. Something seemed familiar. "Do I know you?" he asked. Puck felt a single tear form in the corner of his eye. The tear stung his freshly mutilated face, causing him to scream again. "I'm P-" Puck stopped. This was his second chance! Willben Harmon didn't recognize him. "I'm Duck," he said. Now he could seduce the teacher again. What Willben didn't know was that Puck was already pregnant - with siamese triplets.

RV got home after a day of being bullied for smoking on school property and for being stupid, RV took to one of her favourite nives out of the drawer in the kitchen about to cut a piece of fruit when Tate tapes her on her shoulder. she freaks out and stabs him in the arm pinning him to the table he sreams out in pain but then reaches for the nife and pulls it out of the table and out of his arm.

"I'm sorry I almost stabbed you in the arm."

Tate had a hard time not stabbing her in the face with the knife. He had to resist, there was no way he wanted to spend forever with this awful girl. He grabed a napkin and mopped up his blood pooling around the mango RV was cutting with the knife.

"It's fine I would have done the same thing."

"Um, not to be rude but how did you get in."

Didn't you hear me knocking?"

"Oh, I though you were my chihuahua beatboxing"

"I was beating your chihuahua with a box"

"No silly, BEATBOXING. Do you want any mango?"


	2. -------CHATPER 2----------

-CHATEPR 2-  
RV groned she didn't want to have friends over she hated her mothers attemps to turn her into a normal child. she was eight and already had started to plan to kill her mother. She hateded her, some nights she would sneak in her room after she had taken her sleeping pill and pretended to kill her in all the classic horrer film ways. Her favourite was a rope.

Just then Tate came up behind her. "I didnt see you there Tat?" she said. "Hey Rachl! It is hollow ween, lets have a Picnic!" "A picnick? o kay!" RV said. Tate grinned, he wanted to get her off the property so he could poison her. They were at the beach. "How we got to the beach?" Rachel asked?. "We walked, dumbass" Tat e says. "Duh," Rachel-Violet screamed, face-palming so hard her brain fell out. "Woopsie, Daysiy." SIt down, tate said seductively. He pulle a picnic basket out of his ass. "Lets eat." "What did u bring?" Rachel ask. "Dinner. Drink. Dessert. Nauzene." Rachel sat down. "rachel darling" tat said "your sitting on my FACE you twat." LOL! rachel laughed. LOLOLOL!  
dont fuckin laugh! tate says. he is mad. "Who are these?" Rachel asks. Tate turns around. "go away" he says to the high school kids who are covered in strawberry jam. "We are the mcKinley high school glee club and we are going to sing you a song!"  
Tate looked around, he was in an auditorium. he began to scream but nobody could hear him. Rachel-Violin got up on the stage and began to sing. "Donut stop believin!" she sing. "Hold on, to that, FEEEEELINGS" Tate began to cry, "STOP, That is a personal song and your buchering the mellodiy. I hate you and youre vocies!"  
"YA same," Rachel-Viola said scepticly. She had never seen Tate cry, she pulled her gun out of her bag and shot all of the glee club down. TAte screamed and she just smiled at the blood splattered boy next to her. He slowly let a smile creep on his red face, this date whent better than exspected now he didn't have to deal with the glee club. RV wiped his face and said if he told anyone that she would rip his insides out just like she did to her mother.

October 31, 1998

Finn kissed his boyfriend, Sam. "Merry Halloween you cheating skank! i know evrything!" it took sam Five minutes to frown because his mouth was so big! "why am i not good enough for you?" sams trout mouth flopped around on his face "i wanted babies" sams mouth jumped onto the floor  
"hey tate" sam said "hey sam" tate said. sam's mouth jumped onto his dick. tate smiled. finn was jealous, he decided to go bobbing for apples to show tate he didnt care. tate pushed finn into the bin of apples. "lol," finn said, "dont drown me haha". tate Drowned him. "you had one job" finn said. he was ghost.

**  
"hey honey" willben said to reachel-violet. "how school?" "i hate you every day" rachel violet said. "Good, well I just got news almost my intier glee club will no longer be atteneding practice." "Why?"asked Rv nochalonte. "Oh they died," Willbur said in a depressed tone of voice.


End file.
